


Mambo Italiano

by charmax



Category: Alias
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney Bristow and her many aliases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mambo Italiano

  
**Video Title:** Mambo Italiano  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Mambo Italiano - Groove Armada  
 **Show:** Alias  
 **Summary:** Sydney Bristow and her many aliases.  
 **Length/Format:** 3.01, (Xvid)  
 **Notes:** There are some minor clip changes from the original vid and some of the effects are toned down. All for the better I think. The main difference is quality and screen size.

[Download Xvid (720x416 - 37.6MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Mambo-Charmax-Xvid.zip)


End file.
